


What Am I Doing Anymore?

by Ella_Probably



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Eliza - Freeform, Elizabeth - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Hi Alicia!, Implied Sexual Abuse, Lewis - Freeform, M/M, Maria - Freeform, Maria Reynolds - Freeform, Mentioned Abuse, Modern AU, Musicals, Other, Quotev - Freeform, YouCantBeSirius, eliza "elizabeth" hamilton, eliza "elizabeth" schuyler, eliza hamilton - Freeform, eliza schuyler - Freeform, elizabeth schuyler - Freeform, just wow, maria lewis - Freeform, mythology AU, past abusive relationships, reynolds - Freeform, what am i even doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Probably/pseuds/Ella_Probably
Summary: A little Diddy of a fanfiction for Maria and Eliza because hell they're cute.-Charlie From Quotev





	

Eliza stepped before her vanity, gazing into the reflection with a tired look. Her deep brown eyes staring back from the mirror as she let out a soft sigh. 

 

“It’s been two years,” she started, wiping away at eye shadow, “since he… since you left. Two years and you are strong, the children are happy, and you do not need anyone to care for you to be happy.” The moment the mantra ended, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness in her chest. Two years. Two whole years since the divorce. Two years since she’d lost custody of three of the children. Two years since that woman had gone crawling back to her disgusting husband after ruining Eliza’s once content and wonderful marriage. The simple mention of her name could send Eliza into a fit of despair. That awful five letter word. 

 

“Maria!” Angelica cried out from downstairs, the low chuckle of the red evil drifting through the house. Eliza sneered, roughly rubbing away her lipstick and glaring into the mirror, drawing back from the malcontented expression, a calm look falling over her face in a mask to cover her detestation of the woman. Her sister had told Eliza earlier in the day that she would be inviting a ‘dear friend’ to stay for the week. At the time, Angelica had excluded the name of this visitor, and now Eliza understood exactly why. With this angelic facade covering her shame, she made her way down the stairs, into the front hall. The warm embrace of the wavy haired devil and her eldest sister felt like a punch to the stomach. 

 

“Elizabeth, what a pleasure to meet you,” Maria greeted, warmth in her tone as she dropped her arms from around Angelica, going to embrace Eliza like as one would a sister. The moment Maria wrapped her arms around her Eliza stiffened, an admittedly forced laugh escaping her lips before Maria held her out at arm's length, smiling brightly.

 

“It’s nice to see you too, uh, Miss Reynolds, is it?” Eliza said softly, brushing the hands away. Maria’s expression became anxious immediately, the simple mention of her own name triggering some sort of reaction. She turned her head away for a brief moment, inhaling sharply before nodding.

 

“Yes, that’s right. But Maria is okay as well. In fact it’s preferred,” She said, brushing her hair from her face to avoid eye contact.

 

“You seem concerned. Why are you against formalities, Miss Maria?” Eliza replied.

 

“Please don’t call me that. It’s Maria, simply Maria.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question. Why don’t you feel comfortable with formalities? Is it because that’s what all your ‘clients’ call you?”

 

“Excuse me?” Maria said, the color in her face fading.

 

“Your clients. James Monroe, Thomas Jefferson,” The calm expression dropped and a dark sneer formed on Eliza’s face, “Alexander Hamilton.”

 

“Maria, why don’t I show you around?” Angelica interjected, shooting a glare at Eliza before wrapping an arm around her friend’s shoulder, escorting her from the room and leaving her bags behind them. 

 

Eliza stared down at the duffels, two of different shades of scarlet. Giving a quiet huff, she knelt down collecting the bags and heaving them towards the guest bedroom. While she hated the woman, it was only what a good host would do to take away the baggage. Maria. It had to be her. Angelica had to invite her, she thought, pushing open the door and tossing them upon the bed. She sat on the edge of the wooden bed frame with a sigh, her hands falling into her lap as she let out a swift string of profanities, something she did only in private and even then, only when she was truly upset with something or, in this case, someone. 

 

The low tone of Maria’s voice drifted in from the hall, worry clear in the tone. “You told me she had no idea who he was, you said she would like me.” Angelica’s sharp voice followed in a tone which was oddly comforting for someone with her personality. 

 

“I thought she would have forgotten. It’s been two years, Maria. I thought she’d moved on but clearly I was wrong.” Eliza stepped from the room, following the voices 

 

“She won’t let me stay, there is absolutely no way.”

 

“If I have anything to do with it, you’ll stay for as long as you want.” Eliza rolled her eyes, stepping next to the entrance of the kitchen where she spotted the two in a close conversation. Maria resting her head in her hands, Angelica reaching out a hand to comfort her. 

 

“I have to go back. I have to go back home,” Maria said softly, shaking her head. Angelica gave a stern glare, taking Maria’s hands in her own. “I can’t be here if she’s here.”

 

“While I’m certain that she feels exactly the same way, you can’t just leave,” Angelica stated flatly, “Your home life is a mess, you worry all of the time, and your husband is a has-been. And sure, Eliza hates you and blames you for her marriage problems.” Maria swallowed hard, pulling her hands away. “But,” Angelica added in a softer tone, “You can possibly try to explain to her what is happening at home, and she might just understand and let you stay.”

 

Maria pushed her chair from the counter, stepping off and pacing anxiously. “It’s all going to be excuses in her eyes. What use it is? I’ll essentially tell her the same exact thing I told her husband at the start of it all. She’ll assume I’m just here as a seductress for her and-” She threw her hands up, exasperated, “ ‘Bye-Bye, Miss Maria, hope your husband’s violent tendencies wear off soon.’ ”   
Angelica stared at Maria, raising a brow, earning a confused look from Maria. 

 

“What..?” she asked.

 

“Do you honestly believe Eliza would think you’re going to attempt to ‘seduce’ her?”

 

Maria glared, setting her hands on her hips and shaking her head. “I need to go get my bags from the front door. I may be a whore by most conventional standards but I at least know how to be a proper guest.”

 

“I took care of that,” Eliza stated taking Maria by surprise. “And by the way, if you don’t want to be seen as a whore lose the lipstick, kick it a notch back on the hairspray, and maybe, just maybe, lose all the red. It’s the color of lust, you know. But who better to know about lust than you.” Maria looked to Eliza, edging closer to Angelica as though she was the one thing that could make things alright in the world. Eliza stepped towards Angelica, pulling herself onto the counter and sitting in front of her sister with the most stern look she could achieve. “And as for you, because I’m certain that Rouge Romance is never going to explain what you told her to explain in the conversation I happily eavesdropped upon, why is she here? What is so awful at her own home that she had to stay here?” 

 

“Well, first and foremost, you are being completely awful to my friend and it’s not like you, Eliza,” Angelica said before turning to Maria, “and secondly, if it is okay with her, I will happily explain.”

 

Maria looked between them, no thought as to how to respond. On one hand, things would be so much easier if she just let Angelica explain. On the other hand, that’s cowardly, and if she’s learned anything it’s that cowardice only leads to awful experiences.

 

“I’ll explain everything,” Maria said, meeting Eliza’s gaze, “but we need to go somewhere more…” she gestured to Angelica, “Private.”


End file.
